Hiccup x Fem Jack
by Narnian Frost
Summary: A strange girl is running from a Possessed Dragon. Pitch in Berk? The Guardians come to save them.


Hiccup's POV:

Toothless and I soared over our Island. It had everything. It snowed lightly in the winter, not getting too cold at any time. I was jolted by my thoughts at a scream. I saw the flame reaching the sky. Rogue Dragon. Toothless and I shot down. A girl with silvery hair and blood leaking from several scratches, ran up the rocky hill, through the rocks. A Red Death chased her mercilessly. She fell and it spat fire at her, reaching her bare feet. She cried out, picking herself up and continuing to run. She had a stick, just taller than herself, that had a hooked end. She reached a tall tree and slowed down. The dragon was gaining on her. At the last minute, she reached up and hooked the stick, her momentum swinging her over and landing behind the dragon. She started to run. The dragon was now chasing her downhill.

"Toothless." I said quietly. "Pick her up." We swooped down, grabbing the girl in Toothless' talons and carrying her to a broad flat rock. She screamed and thrashed around, still clutching the stick. We set her down, standing between her and the Red Death. "Plasma Blast!" Toothless shot the dragon's leg, causing it to fly away. The girl was collapsed on the ground, panting. I dismounted, patting Toothless gently. The girl stood, leaning heavily on the stick. I walked over and held out my hand. She pointed the crooked end of the stick at me. What would a stick do?

"I'm Hiccup." I said, holding out my hand.

"Jack." She said, shaking hands wearily. "Jack Frost."

"Are you okay? You look pretty banged up." I said, scanning her injuries.

"I can take care of myself." Jack said stoutly, withdrawing her hand.

"I have no doubt about that." I replied, smiling at her. "I was merely offering to take you to our base. We could bandage a few of those cuts and that nasty burn." She was condisering.

"Okay." She said, scowling. "But only to get these cuts bandaged, nothing else."

"Of course." I said, smiling as I mounted Toothless. "Climb on." She scowled, climbing on and sitting behind me. Toothless jumped in the air. I could feel her clutching my torso, terrified. We soared through the air. I glanced over my shoulder at her as she opened her eyes, slowly. She looked at the ground and began to smile.

"This isn't so bad." She said, loosening her hold. She let go and I could feel her stand up, holding my shoulders as a precaution. "This is better than North's driving."

"Who's North?" I asked. That's a weird name.

"Nicolas St North." Jack said, beaming. "He's a friend. It's his job to look after children, giving them wonder."

"Sounds cool." I said, smiling. "Is his flying bad?"

"Yes." Jack said, her scowl returning. "Why are you asking so many questions?" She still had that stick in her hand? Wow.

"I'm curious." I replied, smiling. "That's my village there." I pointed.

"Oh." She said, looking slightly horrified. "I think that's where I've been stealing my dinner from."

"Doesn't matter now." I said, shrugging. "Hold on." I landed lightly and Jack fell, rolling to a stop.

"I could land North's Sleigh better than that." She grumbled, standing. Her burnt foot had started to bleed.

"Welcome to Trainers Village." I said, dismounting. Astrid ran over, her axes in her hands.

"Whose that?" She hissed, pointing her axes at Jack.

"I'm Jack." She said, holding her hand out. "Jack Frost."

"Astrid." She replied stiffly, not shaking Jack's hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Hiccup saved me from a Fearling Dragon." Jack said, shrugging. "Than he asked if I wanted to come here to get the worse of the wounds bandaged and he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer."

"He is a bit of a Motherhen sometimes." Astrid said, relaxing slightly.

"That must be the understatement of the century." Jack said, with a laugh.

"We'd better get you cleaned up then." Astrid said, laughing.

"I'm not that dirty, am I?" Jack asked, a frown creasing her head as she surveyed herself. "I know I got a bit of blood on me, but not _that_ much!" They laughed. Jack followed Astrid to the building. I followed with Toothless.

"What did you mean a Fearling Dragon?" I asked, as something occured to me.


End file.
